Skylark's Song
by Lucitae
Summary: The song following the prelude, the AU story surrounding a certain bird's trapped against his will. The beginning of the search for his voice.


**So this is basically the sequel to my intro: Prelude. Following this will be 3 oneshots with their respective pairings, all of them tied to this. Without further ado, I shall begin.**

* * *

><p>Clink.<p>

Clink.

The room was silent except for the faint sound of metal scraping the floor. If anyone decided to venture into the place, they would see a long metal chain, slinking across the floor. One end attached to a wall, one end, it's mouth was enclosed around a thin, pale ankle.

The captured being was a lean man, a mop of raven black hair, and chilling steel grey eyes. The kimono hung loosely around his milky white shoulders, threatening to fall off any moment. He walked around silently, not making a sound as he paced around the room, just the occasional grating sound of the metal on hard ground. The room was dark except for the tiny window that filtered some light, but it hardly mattered… he was accustomed to the lighting in his dungeon. Yeah, that was probably the proper way to call it.

Time was endless here, everything was the same… the usual routine of waking up, staring off into space, and occasionally eating whatever disgusting thing they had left for him. Of course, with this kind of life style, one had a lot of time to his self to probe a few thoughts… perhaps even revisit one memory he hadn't in a long time.

—-

The house went up in flames, everything engulfed in a hungry sea of red and orange, scorching the young child. That was the day the gods had decided to punish him, he guessed. Otherwise, why would someone be so cruel to rip everything away from him?

Ring around the rosie,  
>A pocket full of posies,<br>Ashes! Ashes!  
>We all fall down!<p>

Indeed he was merry making this morning, indeed he was weirdly collecting posies that sunny day, and then everything went up into flames. His belongings, his home, his parents. All that was left was ash and charred ground. He didn't cry. Sure, there was some weird pain in his heart like a gaping hole… but he didn't cry. No tears would come out as he sat there in daze, one of his servants had been taking care of him and deliberately prevent him from charging into rescue his parents. Everything was…_gone_.

He laughed, filling the air with this verge on maniac kind of chilling sound, it's notes spreading through the wind, leaving the people who had caught a whiff shudder from the noise. That was the last time anyone heard the skylark's voice.

Just like the boy had expected, all of this was a scheme, he found himself in shackles soon after, being taken and enslaved. Never once did he speak up, perhaps at that time the child was still too depressed to make sense of the situation… but one thing he knew for sure, being part of his family was a curse. The others wanted their fortune and talents, the rumored birds with healing voices.

—-

He closed his eyes, remembering why he had started all this: birds that don't sing aren't worth anything, or so he was told. That was why they had long given up on selling him away to anyone.

His ears, sharpened by the years of solitude, then picked up a soft click. He turned around, and lazily opened an eye, cold grey fixed on the door.

"I don't see why you bothered to come down here. He's unresponsive to anyone… he won't sing. Useless. I don't know why we bothered to keep him" he detected the nervous voice of the slave master.

The ravenette froze, feeling a pair of eyes inspecting him, cursing internally how he couldn't see the prospective buyer.

"I'll take him" the bird heard, his face still composed "雲雀 isn't it?" he could hear the other one chuckle. The man's eyebrow arched gracefully when he heard it. How queer… he had never expected himself to be bought. But one thing was certain: his lips would still remain sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>I used this children song because… well it was a creepy song OTL the indications behind it… once again this is just the start to 3 oneshots. Horrible I know… an AU with slaves… or more like a wh*rehouse to be precise haha.<strong>


End file.
